The After Math!
by Inuyasha'sGirl15
Summary: Kagome gets hurt, and Inuyasha is the only one there to help her. A new evil has joined Naraku and now the gang must face it, but why does he only want kagome and not the jewel shard?
1. SIT

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any inuyasha character, story, movie, or anything else. I wish I did but I don't!They belong to the incredibly artistic Rumiko Takahashi, the wondrous creator of the Inuyasha world**

Chapter 1 Sit!

"SIT" Kagome shrieked. She started to run as fast as her legs would carry her. She could hear Inuyasha roar out in rage, but Kagome wouldn't stop running. She had to get Inuyasha away from their friends. Just incase her plan didn't work.

They were in battle with one of Naraku's puppets, his detachments ,when Kikyou had come out of no where. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were to busy fighting to sense her coming, but Kagome could. She waited for Kikyou to come. She wanted to talked to her, she wanted to understand why she felt the way she did, but most of all to tell her she can't have Inuyasha.

Kikyou appeared in front of kagome, or someone that looked like Kikyou. But Kagome could tell the difference, there where 2 shards of the Shikon no Tama in her arms, and the energy around her was black. The Kikyou that stood in front of her was one of Naraku puppets.

Kagome quickly loaded her bow with an arrow ready for battle, but the puppet Kikyou was too quick. An arrow was already heading towards her. Kagome tried to dodge it but it went through her side, she fell to the ground ready for unconsciousness but she wouldn't let herself. She now realized why the puppet was sent and knew she had to stop it. It was put their to trick Inuyasha, so she could kill him. Inuyasha saw what happened just as the puppet Naraku knocked the tetsusaiga out of his hands. With out the tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's demon blood started to take over. Naraku's detachments fled knowing they would not beable to kill him in the demon form.

Kagome watched his transformation, from a couple of feet away. His nails grow longer and sharper, his white sharp teeth grow twice their normal length, his face had the same markings as Sesshoumaru, but what Kagome hated most was his now red eyes. They lost their gentle, soft look and was replaced with a cold stare. He turned towards the puppet Naraku and ran at it. He destroyed it in two swipes, and then he went after the puppet Kikyou. She tried to fire a arrow at him but he was too fast. In a mere second he had his hands around her neck and said one thing.

"Die Kikyou, now rest in peace."

Kagome was stunned on how the demon Inuyasha knew who he was talking to. Why had he said rest in peace? But she soon snapped out of it when she felt two clawed hands touch her arms. But she didn't move.

"Now your mine."

While Inuyasha was busy with the puppet Kikyou, Miroku and Sango got the jewel shards from the now dust, Naraku puppet. They had sent Shippo to get the tetsusaiga, and give it to Kagome before Inuyasha got to her.

"Miroku, there are six shards in here! Give me some material to pick them up with! Kagome will have to purify them later."

"Hurry lady Sango! Shippo has gotten the sword to Kagome, but Inuyasha is going after her now"

They looked over at Kagome and saw Inuyasha was about to grab Kagome. Sango was about to go help her when Kagome yelled....

"Get the shards and get out of here!"

Shippo notice when he gave the Tetsusaiga to Kagome that she laid it on the ground so she must have had a plan.

"Come Sango and Miruko. Kagome has got a plan so we do not got to worry."

Inuyasha was about to kill Kagome, but his heart wouldn't let him. Images of the past flashed through his head of him and Kagome under the tree which Inuyasha was pinned for 50 years. She had fallen asleep in his arms after hours of talking, and star gazing with him. Then another image one of them kissing. Inuyasha stopped himself, his mind was fighting his heart. Then suddenly, he heard someone yell SIT.

Kagome stopped running and turned around to look and see if Inuyasha was following her. She looked into his eyes which were now soft and gentle. Inuyasha stared into Kagome brown eyes, she was crying.

'Is she afraid of me? Did I hurt her?'

Inuyasha hugged her and she hugged him back never wanting to let go of the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I was so afraid that you wouldn't turn back into your oldself. I didn't want to loss you again!"

Kagome cried even harder, into Inuyasha bare chest. (His shirt got shredded during the battle)

"Kagome don't cry, I hate seeing you cry, and I did promise you I wouldn't leave you and I never will! ok?"

Inuyasha lifted her chin with one hand and looked into her eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful. He loved her eyes, and her smell drove him wild. Inuyasha was jolted from his dream like state when he felt pressure against his chest. Kagome had passed out. He smelt blood, her blood, damn why hadn't I smelled it before. Kagome side was bleeding out of control.

'Did I do this? I can't remember. I have to stop this bleeding!' Inyasha ran through the woods with Kagome in his arms thinking of what happened.

Sorry the first chapter is short and if any mistakes tell me Please! My computer isn't working right so I am not sure if I got all the mistakes! Thanks! Until next time ! Cya

TTYL


	2. In Your Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any inuyasha characters, story lines, movies, or anything else. I wish I did but I don't! They belong to the incredibly artistic Rumiko Takahashi, the wondrous creator of the Inuyasha world**

Chapter 2 In Your Mind

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves

This sign -Means a flashback or dream

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could with the unconscious Kagome in his arms. He went right to where they had set up camp the night before, hoping that Sango and the others would be there. He got in the camp and sniffed around. Searching and hoping that they might have returned after the battle, but no such luck for Inuyasha.

"I'll have to take care of Kagome myself." Inuyasha said aloud talking to no one.

He grabbed Kagome's backpack and went towards the stream that was close by. They always set up camp next to a hot spring or a stream, so Kagome and Sango could have a place to wash up. When he got to the stream Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down and start to take off her bloody clothing.

'Kagome is going to sit me some lot after this.' He looked down at the now half naked girl, and blushed a little. (A/N Don't worry she still has her bra and panties on)

The wound was pretty deep, but had no sign of yellowness. Inuyasha knew that was a good sign. It ment that the wound was not infected. Inuyasha put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. First, he started by cleaning the wound. He then put disinfectant on it just to make sure that it wouldn't get infected, and lastly, he bandaged it tight. But not so tight that it would hurt her.

He stood back and looked at his work. 'Not to shabby if I do say so myself, but maybe next time Kagome bandages me up I pay more attention.' Inuyasha then bent down and took Kagome's clothes from the ground.

"I guess I should start cleaning her clothes now." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

But before he did this he took out Kagome's blanket from her backpack and wrapped it around her because he didn't want to leave her half naked in the cold night to catch a cold. He then sat next to Kagome and cleaned her clothes and himself, shortly after.

Until that moment, Inuyasha never really noticed that he had a huge painful gash running from his top rib, almost to the top of his leg that he got during his battle. 'I am sure glad it wasn't the new moon or I would be dead by now. My demon blood should heal this in no time.'

Inuyasha put Kagome's backpack on his back and gently picked up Kagome. He walked back to the camp.

He laid Kagome and the backpack down and started a nice fire. Then he got Kagome's sleeping bag and unzipped it and made it into a blanket that would cover the two of them. Inuyasha sat down and then he pulled Kagome into his lap. The night air was cool and crisp, so Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her. He tried to tell himself it was just so she wouldn't get cold but he new different. I wonder what she is thinking about.

(A/N Ok this next part comes from the second Inuyasha movie, which I haven't seen yet, because it hasn't come out yet where I'm living so a friend filled me in on it. He saw the movie and said it was wicked. Anyway back to the story! This next part is all in Kagome's mind)

"Where am I?" Kagome voice came out unnatural, sort of like it was had a echo. It felt strange to her. She was standind in a black area where she couldn't see of feel anything including body. She started to get scared.

_"Kagome you are unconscious so this is where you mind has brought you." _A very familiar voice stated_. " You mind brings you here when you cannot take anymore pain physically or emoitionly." _Kagome couldn't really figure out who was talking to her, she didn't wanted to find out who he was, but her heart did.

_"Who are you?"_

_" Your mind created me, I am the person you trust more then anything and love. Your mind wouldn't let anyone else in for this job."_

_Again Kagome just stared at the darkness, and then it clicked. The person she trusted and loved the most was Inuyasha. She created a copy of Inuyasha to help and guide her through her own mind just like her real Inuyasha does._

_"Now that you have figure out who I am, you will now enter your own memory. Goodbye for now." The voice of Inuyasha disappeared._

_"WAIT!" Kagome yelled but then she was left alone, and her mind flashed back to the day when she was kidnapped by Princess Kaguya._

Kagome had disappeared and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had all been worried about her safety. But only Inuyasha truly had been able to save her . Her friends, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, had brought their strength together and had come to rescue her from a cold hearted princess. Princess Kaguya, was the ruler over the moon and its most hidden dark powers. She had wanted Kagome's body to take as her own. In order to do this, she kidnapped her.

Princess Kaguya had offered Inuyasha his wish to become a full demon. She encased his human blood in a small bottle and placed it in her mirror forever. But what he didn't know that it would come at a great cost. Inuyasha, his mind a swirl of emotions, attacked his friends, and clawed at Miroku, ripping at his chest in a fit of rage. Not being able to tell friend from enemy. Also at that time, during Kagomes attempt to bring him back to her, Inuyasha had attacked Kagome, digging his sharp claws into the skin of her arms.

Kagome's mind raced for something to do, to save her and Inuyasha. It left her with one thing she could do. She slowly bent up and gently kissed his lips. Only one thing went through her mind, one little though "Inuyash, we want to always be together, don't we?"

Her arms were now in excruciating pain, but she wouldn't let that stop her. She loved the hanyou Inuyasha. Not the human, not the demon-just him, as he always had been.

Kagome had not been aware of the shattering glass behind her, Princess Kaguya's spell was wearing off, but she did remember the loosening grip on her arms and the gentle return of the kiss. Inuyasha had kissed her back, then embraced her and called out her name in a choked voice.

He was back. Kagome's Inuyasha was back!

Then, still embracing her, he told her something, something she would never forget. "I'll stay a hanyou a little longer, just for you."A promise Kagome will keep in her heart and soul forever.

_"Why do you want me to remember this?"_

_"I don't want you to remember anything. You want to remember it! Your own mind has put you here so you could realize something, or so you could come to terms with something. It is not I who will tell you what it is and only you can will figure it out. You must now return to the real world. Good Bye my sweet Kagome."_

With that Kagome awoke in a daze, she looked around and realized she was back at camp, and it was night and she wasn't cold . She felt warm, with two arms wrapped around her. 'Wait are two arms wrapped around me!' Her mind screamed. Kagome started to panick a little when she looked up and saw Inuyasha looking back down at her with his golden eyes.

Hey i hope you like this Chapter. My best friend helped me with reading it over and fixing mistakes. Sango and Miroku should in chapter 3 or 4 I am not sure yet.

If anyone is wondering it has been three years since Kagome and Inuyasha started looking for the jewel shards.Now Kagome is 18, I think Inuyasha is around 19 (not counting the years he was pinned to the tree) and Sango and Miroku are bothing in their early 20's. Chapter 3 should be up in the next week. Please Read and review


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any inuyasha characters, story lines, movies, or anything else. I wish I did but I don't! They belong to the incredibly artistic Rumiko Takahashi, the wondrous creator of the Inuyasha world**

Chapter 3 The Truth!

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves

This sign -Means a flashback or dream

Ending of last chapter

**With that Kagome awoke in a daze, she looked around and realized she was back at camp, and it was night and she wasn't cold . She felt warm, with two arms wrapped around her. 'Wait are two arms wrapped around me!' Her mind screamed. Kagome started to panick a little when she looked up and saw Inuyasha looking back down at her with his golden eyes**.

Kagome noticed that she was now wearing Inuyasha's under shirt. He had put that on her so he could use the blanket to put over them. (I can't really explain how Inuyasha got his clothes back but in the show he always gets it back even if its shredded to nothing) They just stared at each other for a long time.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome breathed.

Inuyasha didn't know what she might say next. He didn't even know he was now holding his

breath.

"Inuyasha, thank you for saving my life!"

"Like I would just let you die out there."

All the memories of what happen suddenly came back to Kagome. She remembered everything that had just happened. She was suppose to realize something but what? 'Wait when the other Inuyasha said goodbye to me did he say, my sweet Kagome, but that was probably my mind saying that. I don't know.'

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome. 'She's thinking so hard about something, and she is so beautiful.' Both teens caught them selves looking at each other and blushed a deep shade of red.

'God he looks good even after a battle! ' Kagome thought.

"Kagome I though I almost lost you! Don't ever scare me like that again or I...."

Inuyasha stopped talking, Kagome was just looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome please don't cry! I hate it when you cry, why are you crying?"

Kagome just looked at him and smiled, she never though she could feel so clam in her in tire life. All she wanted to do was to stay like that forever in Inuyasha's arms, but Kagome already knew that could not happen with Kikyou around. 'Wait Inuyasha killed Kikyou, when he was demon, but is she really dead this time.' Kagome snapped back to reality when she felt to a pair of eyes staring at her.

"Oh Inuyasha, I am only crying because I am happy to see you that's all. I missed you so much."

"Kaogme I haven't gone anywhere!"

"Yes you did, you left me, even if only for a few minutes, and I miss you when you did."

'She must mean when I turned demon! I wonder what happen when I turned demon!'

"I am sorry I left you Kagome. But you can never leave me like that again ok.There was a long pause before anyone spoke. Umm, Kagome, I was wondering what happened when I turned demon? What happened to Kikyou?"

The last part Inuyasha said, sounded like he was nervous about asking, but Kagome knew that he really wanted to know, but how was she going to put it.

Inuyasha saw the pain in her eyes he new the answer but wanted to hear it from someone else. Kagome was just about to say something when Inuyasha spoke again.

"Kagome when I saw Kikyou hurt you I went nuts in side I wanted to tear her and Naraku apart. I couldn't bare to see you hurt." Inuyasha said this very softly.

"Inuyasha you never killed Kikyou! It was only a puppet, but the strange thing was that you said 'Die Kikyou, now rest in peace,' you were able to tell who she was before you killed her. That must mean you can control some of your demon side."

Inuyasha took this all in. He new there was something she was not telling him. Something very important. He could smell fear in her scent.

Kagome knew that she had to tell Inuyasha that he had almost tried to killed her but she didn't want to. She didn't want him to worry himself over something so dumb. If she told him, he would want to leave her, thinking it was for her own good, but if she never told him and he found out some other way, he would be angry with her. Kagome decided that she needed to tell him or it would haunt her forever. She closed her eyes and opened them only to be met by Inuyasha clam golden ones.

"Inuyasha when you were a demon you grabbed me and raised you claws to my neck. You said "Now your mine." Your claws started to come towards my neck, but you stopped. It was almost like your heart was stopping you from finishing me off. I took this as my chance to bring you back and I sat you onto the tetsusaiga. You changed back to your old self and thats it. I hate seeing you in your demon form, it's not you, its not the Inuyasha I know and its not the one I will trust forever."

When Kagome finished she had a few stray tears running down her face. She looked at Inuyasha to see how he would react, he was crying, well not full out tears but I mean there were a few scattered tears running down his face. She wiped them away with her thumb and he did the same for her.

"Kagome why did you run after I tranformed back?"

"Well I wanted to be alone with you, to talk to you, and to hold you."

Kagome started to blush and slapped a hand over her mouth. She winced in pain at the same time. 'Did I really just say that?' Suddenly something clicked in Kagomes mind what she had to ask Inuyasha.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha decided not to say anything about her comment just so they could enjoy a minute of peace.

"It hurts a little." However, right now Kagome couldn't feel anything in her side because she was in some much emotional and physical pain. Inuyasha knew that she was in alot of pain. It was in her beautiful eyes. Inuyasha loved her eyes they were full of love, warmth, hope, joy and the future. He could drown in those eyes.

" Here let me look at your wound!"

"No I'm fine ok don't worry about me."

Another shot of pain ran through kagome's body. She started to fell a little faint.'Mabye I should let him look at it. I don't know.'

"Kagome don't be stu..."

"Ok!"

Inuyasha smirked knowing he won this battle without getting sat ment a great deal to him. Inuyasha helped Kagome lie back down on her back so she wouldn't be in as much pain. He started to lift her shirt, but a blushed appeared on his face. It deepen as soon as he looked at Kagome who was also blushing.

"Wow! Iuyasha, I never knew you could do something like that. I always thought you were not paying any attendion to me when I wrap your wounds. You did a great job!"

'Kagome there is a lot you don't know about me, but maybe soon I will be able to tell you.' Inuyasha thought as he rewrapped Kagomes wound.

"Feh, it wasn't that hard."

Sorry if this chapter wasn't that exciting, and short, but the next one is going to be wicked for sure. Sango and Miruko will be back. What is the thing Kagome has to ask Inuyasha! You'll have to keep reading to find out until next time. Thanks to me best friend who reads and edits all my chapters! If you have any ideas tell me and I will gladly put them in my story.

Later Days!!


End file.
